heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool Vol 4 13
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Francisco Herrera | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Deadpool #13 - Temporary Insanitation: Part One | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Jacopo Camagni | Inker1_1 = Jacopo Camagni | Colourist1_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Dubowsky ** Numerous unnamed others * * Antagonists: * * Numerous unnamed henchmen * * * Other Characters: * Nancy * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******** ******* ***** ***** ** * Items: * * * * | StoryTitle2 = Daredevil #7.1 - Temporary Insanitation: Part Two | Writer2_1 = Charles Soule | Penciler2_1 = Guillmero Sanna | Inker2_1 = Guillmero Sanna | Colourist2_1 = Mat Lopes | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor2_2 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Numerous unnamed henchmen Other Characters: * * * Dora * ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******** ****** Midtown ******* ****** ******* ***** * Items: * * * * * | StoryTitle3 = Power Man and Iron Fist #4.1 - Temporary Insanitation: Part Three | Writer3_1 = David Walker | Penciler3_1 = Elmo Bondoc | Inker3_1 = Elmo Bondoc | Colourist3_1 = Nolan Woodard | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor3_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Numerous unnamed henchmen Other Characters: * Sanitation workers ** Larry ** Numerous unnamed others * Larry's cousin * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* Luke Cage and Jessica Jones' Apartment ****** Midtown ******* ** Items: * * * | StoryTitle4 = Deadpool #13.1 - Temporary Insanitation: Part Four | Writer4_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler4_1 = Paco Diaz | Inker4_1 = Paco Diaz | Colourist4_1 = Israel Silva | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor4_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor4_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** * ** ** ** Unnamed others Antagonists: * * Numerous unnamed henchmen * Other Characters: * Sanitation workers * ** * * ** * * ** Detective Pereira Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ****** Luke Cage and Jessica Jones' Apartment (Harlem) *** **** ***** * Items: * * * * * | Solicit = An all-new epic four-issue crossover in one package! This issue of Deadpool (lucky number 13) LITERALLY contains two issues of DEADPOOL, one issue of DAREDEVIL, and one issue of POWER MAN & IRON FIST! When Deadpool take a gig protecting a banker who betrayed his cartel partners, they seek the help of Assistant District Attorney Matt Murdock, who calls in the assistance (and fists) of Power Man Luke Cage and Danny Rand, master of the Iron Fist! A mega-violent, street-level, face-punching, gut-busting, kung-fuing, ninjitsuing crime story guaranteed to knock your teeth out! Bringing together the writers of the DEADPOOL, DAREDEVIL, and POWER MAN & IRON FIST series: Gerry Duggan, Charles Soule, and David Walker! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}